Wishing
by Falconwolf3
Summary: So how did Marissa make it after Ryan left for Chino? Find out, and review please!COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's of the O.C, they are own by Josh Swartz and company.**

**This is a rewrite, I took out the lyrics cause of the April 27th note from read it please.**

**If you hate it tell me why so I can grow as a writer. I don't mind getting flamed as long as I know why, lol.**

**A/N: Marissa Cooper's POV. Also this takes place during the summer, so Ryan is in Chino with Theresa.**

**I love the show O.C, so I will write more in the future I promise, lol.**

**Title: Someone Else's Star **

So it's just me and the radio for the hundredth time this Summer. Lately music is the only thing bringing me any comfort. Oh no, not this song, it always makes me cry. I am so sick of crying ...

This song is about wishing on stars, and finding love still missing from your life.

Yeah it's missing alright. I remember the first time I heard this song, it was on American Idol I think, back then I was seeing Luke, and for some reason, even then, I still felt like he could see what was in my heart. Don't get me wrong, I was in love with Luke, or at least with who I thought he was. But then Ryan came along, and changed everything...

I thought Ryan was meant for me, but I guess I was wrong. When he first moved to Newport from Chino, I have to admit I was taken with him, but then I found he wasn't a Cohen cousin, but some kid Sandy Cohen was taken in to keep him out of jail. But for some reason, instead of it scaring my off, it did just the opposite...

Yeah apparently, I was wishing on Theresa's star, cause I asked for Ryan, and he is back in Chino with her. It isn't because he loves her though, or at least that is what I keep telling myself, so I won't go crazy. We broke up for awhile, during the Oliver thing, and he rekindled his relationship with an old girlfriend from Chino, Theresa. And we got back together, and low and behold, she ended up pregnant with what may or may not be his kid.

Ryan had to choose, he could stay here with me and we could be together, like we planned, or he could leave and go back to Chino with Theresa. He chose the mother of his child. He had grown up without a dad, and didn't want this child to grow up like that. I understand why he did it, but it still doesn't make the pain go away.

So here I am sitting by the poolside with my feet dangling in the water, just me and the radio. And here the come, the tears that I have held back for weeks now, I try to will them to stop, but the song tells it to flow...

Everyone around me seems so happy and in love. Yeah, too many lovers if you ask me. Let's see there's my mom and Caleb. I live here with them in this mansion, that has become a prison for me in the last month. I can go where ever I want, but I have to come home to my mom, who I despise. Something to do with her sleeping with my ex-boyfriend, Luke.

Then there is my dad and Haley. I love my dad, and am happy that he has found someone who makes him happy. After the divorce from my mom, he lost everything, but he know has a nice boat to live on, and Haley, who I really like, hey, anything beats being married to my mom.

Then there is Summer and her new boyfriend, Zack. After Seth ran away from home at the beginning of the summer season, she swore she would never date another boy, but Summer being Summer quickly got over that.

School is gonna start in about a month, and I am dreading it. At least I have Summer to commiserate with. She is dating Zack now, so I will feel like a fifth wheel. But she still rants about Seth, so that's when I rant about Ryan.

Well I better go inside and pretend to go to sleep, before my mom gets up and tries to talk to me.

As I stand up, I bump into something, or someone should I say. I turn around and there stands this guy. Looks Latino, and he has these dark eyes.

"Hi." he says.

"Hi, sorry about that, I didn't know you were there."

"No problem, looked like you were a million miles away."

"Who are you?"

"DJ, the new gardener." he says as he brushes a tear off my cheek.

"I'm Marissa." I say, as I wipe the rest of the tears away. I am unnerved by this guy. There is something about him...

"Yeah I know, your mom pointed you out the other day, and told me hands off." he laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about her, nobody ever really listens to her." I say as I roll my eyes. There is something about this guy, something that I like.

"Yeah, well maybe you can ignore her, but I need paycheck."

"Good point. So you follow rules do you?"

"Not always." he said with a smile.

"And what about now? I mean with my mother and everything?"

"We'll see."

"Yeah I guess we will." I say as I remember a similar conversation I had last year with Ryan.

_Flash_

"So how do you like it in Newport?" I asked

"I think I can get into less trouble where I'm from." said Ryan.

"You have no idea."

_Flash Ends_

"Well I just came by to leave this stuff here tonight so it will be here in the morning." he said as he moved aside so I could see some bags behind him. "So I better hurry and get out of here before your mom thinks I am breaking that rule." he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you better." I say I walk away leaving him beside the pool. I glance back to see him still looking at me, I smile as I walk into the house.

Maybe this time, I wished on my star!

**So how was it? If you feel the need to flame, go ahead, but please tell me why, thanks in advance.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
